Problem: $ {19.68 \div 0.24 = ?} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{196}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${196}\div24={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{4}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{48}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${48}\div24={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {19.68 \div 0.24 = 82} $